This invention relates to a spatula, particularly a spatula designed for use with charcoal grills.
Charcoal grilling hamburgers is a popular activity. It is involved with a variety of leisure activities. With the never-ending popularity of the hamburger, and particularly the charcoal grilled hamburger, in American outdoor activities, there continually is a need for improvement in the cooking utensils. One often-encountered problem with charcoal grilling of hamburgers is that the integrity of the hamburger patty is somewhat lost during the cooking process. Put another way, the patty fry-forms to the grill, with portions of the patty often sticking to the grill and oozing into the spaces between the grill rods. At best, this makes removal of the patty from the grill surface difficult and at worst it allows the integrity of the patty to be completely destroyed during removal, often accompanied by the hamburger falling into the grill.
This invention has as its primary objective the development of an improved hamburger spatula which allows fry-formed hamburgers to be easily removed from the grill, even if they have oozed into the spacing between the grill rods, making removal without destruction of the integrity of the burger considerably more difficult.